myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Punishment Game
Event Information You have been tasked to roam the depths of hell itself and find some Demons to punish. The real troublemakers out there are powerless without their little Demons to do their dirty work~! Special Events You will collect Event Points as you clear each Stage. The number of Stages will increase as you progress. Punishing Demons You'll have to punish all the naughty little Demons you find out there! Spank spank♪ If you find a Demon, be sure to enact its punishment within the time limit~! You'll need Punish Points to enact a good and thorough spanking. Each use of a Punish Point will give Punish Damage to the Demon. If you spank their Stamina down to 0, the punishment is complete! You can also use 3 Punish Points at once to give an even stronger spanking than three individuals♪ If you run out of Punish Points, you can always use a Peach Bun to fully recover them. *※If you have found a Demon, you will not find another until you complete its punishment, or the timer runs out. Little Demons You'll collect up all the little Demons you successfully punish (4 types in total♪), which you can then bring to me in the Event Exchange to swap for items♪ Sharing and Helping Punishments If you don't have enough time to punish a Demon, you can ask another player for help. You can ask for help as many times as you like, you know. You may even receive help from people asking you, too! *※Helping other players is voluntary. A button will appear on the Event Top Page when another player has asked for help. Helping other players won't use up your Punish Points, so be sure to do it as often as you can! However, just remember that you can only give help once every 10 minutes. If you just cannot wait any longer, a Peach Bun should help you help others in no time at all! *※Using a Peach Bun to recover help will not recover Punish Points. *※You can receive up to 5 requests for help at once. *※To receive help rewards, please check each of the help details. Event Progress Stamina will recover by 1 every 4 minutes and your base maximum stamina is 60. It is 4 hours for a full stamina recharge. Punish Points will recover by 1 every 30 minutes and your base Punish Points are 4, this can be raised to a maximum of 6 with the use of tie-up outfits. It is 2 hours for a full Punish Points recharge. Rare Drops Defeat Anna, Beni, or Irara and you'll have a chance to get .. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Saint Saga Gacha. Event Exchange At the Event Exchange you can exchange Demons for limited items. *'Note:' Exchanging Demons does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points obtained. Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained. 1~30 , Great Demon Malpha, Demon's Wailing Mirror, Demon's Hating Mirror 31~100 , Demon's Hating Mirror 101~200 Great Demon Malphas 201~1000 Demon's Hating Mirror 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events Category:Limited